Don't Touch the Photo
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: A Series of horror One-Shots. First time at horror. Experience the sufferings of Wolf, Link, Luigi, Marth, Ike, Ganondorf, Samus, Zelda, Lucario and many more.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Touch the Photo

**This is my first horror story ever, called Don't Touch The Photo. Wolf and Lucas are your main characters. However, their relationship in this story has nothing to do with Cross Examined's relationship of the two. This will be my tenth story on the site! *gives everyone a cookie* Please enjoy.**

* * *

It was late afternoon when Wolf O'Donnell had begun to notice that something wasn't right. He had felt the wind shift from east instead of west, the sun seemed to be brighter than it was at 4:00 p.m. Wolf frowned, the sounds of the other daily Smasher life annoying him. It was exactly 4:00 p.m. on August 14th of 2020, the day that Wolf was going to have to take some drastic choices to survive.

Not many people liked to tell the tale of Wolf and the Psycho but, many know it. It is a tale that was written down the night of the incident, the day all hell had broken loose. Some would say that fate decided to catch up with the lupine and just throw his head for a spin. It has been seven years since the incident which happened on August 14th, 2013. And those who remember the tale, never even dare to speak of it, until now.

* * *

Wolf paused from his cup of coffee when he heard the soft sobs of a child. Wolf tilted his head to where the sound was coming from. "_Odd, the sound of a child crying. Lucas must have banged his head into the glass door again, thinking the darned thing was open. What an idiot." _Wolf thought dismissively. And he was right when he heard the next moments of conversation.

"Lucas, honey; it's all right." Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom cooed with the young ten year-old.

"Not this time. It hurts so much. Why can't there be a sign that says "Look Out, Closed Glass Door?"

"I don't know honey, but, come on; let me take you to Dr. Mario and he will fix that little head bump of yours. And also I'll see if I can find a Band-Aid for you as well." Peach said as she went by Wolf, holding Lucas's small hand.

Lucas looked up at Mrs. Toadstool. "Can you make sure the Band-Aid is pink?"

"I'll try." Peach answered warmly.

Wolf rolled his eyes. "_Such adolescence. A PINK Band-Aid for Lucas. For Star Fox's sake he's a boy. He shouldn't be frolicking with wanting pink cover-ups and flowers. He needs to be a boy. Well, now my afternoon is ruined by another dumb ass moment of that whiny kid. I'll take a small stroll and get my mind cleared again." _

Wolf jumped down from his seat at the kitchen table and began to go walk outside. He felt the wind shift, the breeze go from east to west, the sun started to shine even brighter. Wolf had been walking down the hallway which lead into the foyer when he saw one of the dorm rooms open, particularly Ness and Lucas's rooms. Wolf rubbed his chin. "_This might be a good idea to see what other idiocies that bubbling, babbling idiot has."_

Wolf slid into the room and shut the door quietly, the wooden frame creaking as it shut. There was a rule every Smasher in Smash Mansion knew, and that was to not touch Lucas's stuff. Something about family members giving him his possessions and each family member dying and blah, blah, blah. Wolf thought it was particularly amusing for such a deranged kid to be invited to the mansion to participate in the Brawl Tourney. Maybe, Lucas had something in store for everyone once he became stronger, the poor sap had lost every brawl he had been in since he arrived. But, everyone; including Wolf knew that Lucas was not someone to mess with. Wolf wondered what would happen if he touched one of Lucas's belongings.

There was a picture on the dresser near Lucas's bed. It was him clinging onto some other boy, who Lucas assumed to be his brother. Lucas was grinning from ear to ear, his lemonade hair wet from the swim he had just taken. The boy he was clinging on to had a similar smile, his hair a wisp of orange, like a sunset. Wolf wondered why the boy never told anyone about his family. Only Ness knew, but, Ness had sworn to Lucas that he would never tell anyone what had happened between them. Wolf pondered on whether the choice he was about to make was good for his wholesome safety. He decided to grab the picture and look it. Well, shit happened.

There was a huge boom of thunder as the door flew open to the room, making Wolf cower into the wall in surprise. Lucas was standing there, his pink Band-Aid on his knee, singed black. Lucas's usually cheerful blue eyes were opal and dark. Wolf swallowed his fear, trying to be brave.

"What are you doing in my room, holding my stuff Wolf?" Lucas asked eerily.

Wolf put the picture back. "I was just looking. That's all."

Lucas made a slow but, creepy step towards Wolf. "I suggest you get out of my room Wolf, before I deal massive damage to your insides."

Wolf made his way around the bed. "I was just leaving Lucas." He was almost out the door when the picture fell to the floor, the glass frame shattering, sending shards of the photo around the carpet floor. Wolf made daring eye contact with Lucas.

Lucas picked up the picture, and then screamed a loud, shrill shriek that made Wolf wince and hold his paws over his ear in pain. Blood ran down Lucas's hand as the sharp, jagged glass shards dug into Lucas's skin. Wolf paled. Lucas turned his head suddenly, to Wolf's tilting his head ever so slightly with each word. "Look at what you did to my precious photo. You know how everyone says not to touch my things but, yet you do it anyway. I have heard what you say about me. That doesn't go kindly with us."

Wolf furrowed his eyebrows, backing up into the wall outside in the hall. "Us?" Then he saw the sharp shard of glass slide down Lucas's hand.

"I will make you pay for destroying me!" Lucas suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs. He lunged for Wolf who dove, the sharp shard of glass burying in the wall.

Wolf stood and ran for his life. "_What the f*** is happening?!" _

Lucas wrenched the glass from the wall, a small smile forming. "Oh run, you little lupine. Run. But, we are going to find you. Yes sir, we are going to find you. No one gets away with touching and breaking our stuff and gets to live. Just let me carve a nice hole in your stomach, then we can play hide-and-go-seek. Not now, because I wanted to hide." Then the boy took chase.

* * *

Wolf ran as fast as his lupine legs could carry him, thoughts now infecting his mind. "_Someone needs to explain to me on what the hell I had just seen. Lucas just turned into a wannabe murderer. Just because I broke a picture. Yes, I get it that the picture is priceless and blah, blah, blah but, trying to stab me in the throat with a shard of glass is way too much for him!"_

Wolf ran to the only place he knew he thought he would be safe in. His own dorm with Fox and Falco. Wolf ran to his room and found the door shut. He rummaged in his pants to find a key when he heard the click from the other side, the door opening from the side of his room. Wolf closed his eyes and breathed heavily, hoping Lucas wasn't on the other side. He opened it and screamed. Yeah, Lucas wasn't in the room but, something just as freaky was. Fox and Falco were both slumped against the wall, glass sticking out of all of their throats, their stomachs, and even their eyes. Wolf threw up, the smell of blood and flesh beginning to make his nose curl. Written in blood on the window was a message, "Come and play with me Wolf. Let me break something of yours, something important like your back, or your neck, or even your heart. Didn't you say that people need to be fair?"

"I see you got my message." Lucas suddenly said behind Wolf.

Wolf jumped a mile high. "Gyahhh!"

Lucas grabbed Wolf from the back and slammed him into the wall. "You need a lesson in pain, you need to know how I feel when I get my feelings and dreams crushed."

Wolf yelped. "It was an accident. You didn't have to kill Fox and Falco. Is everyone in the mansion dead as well."

Lucas threw back his head and laughed manically. "Only the ones that needed to be killed. Some are still alive, the ones that I think will enjoy watching you die."

Wolf then sent a punch towards Lucas's jaw but, it backfired. Lucas didn't move an inch, he just stood like a wax statue. Wolf paused momentarily, in surprise as Lucas grabbed Wolf's arm and flipped him onto his back. "Aghhhhh!" Wolf screeched in pain.

Lucas pinned Wolf to the floor, some crazy boost of strength coming out of nowhere. "Now, now, now Wolf; you don't want to make us mad. Just do as we please and I'll let you keep your limbs and stuff. Nothing will come bad of you, unless our orders aren't followed."

Wolf swallowed again. "What are you going to do to me?"

Lucas traced Wolf's lips with his finger. "I'm going to show you what's it's like to lose something, what it's like to be shattered. To have a photo destroyed. I'm not calling it revenge or payback because it isn't either of those things. I'm teaching you a lesson."

Wolf reeled back his head and slammed it into Lucas's face. Lucas howled in agony and his grip on Wolf was weakened. Wolf broke free and ran. "If you want to teach me a lesson, you have to catch me first."

Lucas brought his hand up to his nose, blood seeping through his hands. "Oh, I will catch you Wolf. The orders aren't being obeyed. You don't want to be punished." He began to run.

"Oh shit." Wolf said under his breath. He twisted his body around and ran, the enraged PSI user racing after him.

"Come here O'Donnell, I just want to show you my life, show how it feels to lose, and be made fun of. To be rejected by bastards like you. Just let me show you." Lucas yelled.

Wolf threw a door open which was supposed to send Lucas to stop. Wolf looked back jubilantly and then to his horror saw the small fist break a nice human size hole through the wood. "Ok, when the f*** did you get super strength kid?!"

Lucas threw a shard of glass at Wolf and it embedded in his shoulder. Wolf howled in pain and tumbled to the floor. Lucas jumped onto him, pinning him to the floor, this time holding Wolf's head with a cold hand. "That's it. No more pleading, time for me to gut you and cause you to wish you never touched that photo. Didn't anyone ever warn you? How come you didn't listen."

Wolf closed his eyes. "_I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming. This isn't real, this is a nightmare. Yes, a nightmare; a twisted alternate universe dream of mine." _

Lucas laughed. "You wish it was a dream don't you Wolf. It's not. Tell me, do you feel pain in dreams?" Lucas thrust the shard in Wolf's shoulder higher. Wolf screamed.

"It's not a dream, it's not a dream!" Wolf cried.

Lucas pulled the shard out from Wolf's back, it was now slick with blood. He raised it high above Wolf's chest. "Now, prepare to have your lunch being tossed on the floor."

Wolf waited for death when he heard the loud bang and saw a silver bullet race from Lucas's head. Lucas stared at the hole in the middle of his brain for a brief second and then toppled over dead. Wolf looked past Lucas's body and saw Ness, holding a gun.

"Dammit. It happened again. I really need to stop letting people in Lucas's room." Ness said absentmindedly.

Wolf stood, grimacing. "Y-y-y-yo-yo-you just shot him. And this isn't a dream so this is real. You actually killed him."

Ness shrugged. "So? He was going to kill you. And besides, why did you touch his stuff. You do realize that everyone is dead thanks to you."

Wolf felt the sweat slide down his face, and he clamped a claw down on his forehead. "Oh my god. We got to tell Master Hand about this."

Ness slid the gun back into his jeans pocket. "Nah, I already did. They already got rid of some of the bodies. Now we just need to discard his."

Wolf retracted himself from where he was standing. "Why did he kill everyone, over a picture?"

Ness frowned. "Like I said, he doesn't like anyone touching his stuff. And, when that picture of him and his brother, Claus broke; he decided to go crazy. Just the loss of sanity."

Wolf felt cold and drew his coat tighter around him. "He's just lying over there, dead. And to make it worse, this isn't a nightmare. Fox, Falco, Lucas and who knows who else is dead."

Ness tried to give Wolf a hug. "Wolf, all we need to do right now, is let the police do their job. Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

The next few years were very odd for Wolf. The dead Smashers were replaced and forgotten, the incident known as the Photo Combustion now a ghost. Wolf departed from Smash Mansion to live a life of peace and solitude. What details he had come to witness, he couldn't bear anymore. And the Smashers that managed to not die, were all former shells of themselves. The one day that Wolf decided to touch something that didn't belong to him, did the sanity of the world break and crumble. You wouldn't mess with a child's mind. You wouldn't be unkind.

* * *

**Well viola, that is my first horror story ever. Please review, review, review, this and maybe I'll make another one. Thanks for all of my faithful viewers and reviewers. Love you all! Please read Cross Examined, Subspace Reawakening and Myths of Adventure if you like my work. Thanks!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	2. Chapter 2: Left the Basement Door Open

**Yo, fanfiction lovers! Due to the hype of this stories success, I have chosen to continue it with even more horror. Some of the stories that I promised that would be updated couldn't due to some important and pressing issues that had come up. I also got my schedule for 8th Grade! Can't wait. I start school in four days, so updating will be even slower... yeah, sorry. But, enjoy to be even more horrified than you were before.**

* * *

In the Smash Mansion, like any other large living facility, there is a basement. Sometimes the basement is the center of a horror film or just part of the chilling tale in a ghost story. Link, however; didn't believe in such things as ghosts and/or spirits to haunt you for all eternity. Ness and Lucas and Toon Link did a pretty bad rendition of a ghost, which pushed Link's further disbelief even farther than it was originally. One place Link despised however, in the Smash Mansion was the basement. It just didn't seem fitting for the elf. It was dark, cramped, smelled awful; not to mention bugs. Ugh, the spiders and the mosquitos. You could have even had an experience with a Dry Bones if you were that unlucky. Link had traveled through dungeons, fought a freaking mask that turned into a grotesque human like form with veins for arms, but, yet he couldn't stand a freaking basement. Shows how brave he is. Well, every Saturday; Master Hand needed the garbage from the basement. Since he knew that know smasher would ever volunteer due to their ass being so lazy, he held a rock-paper-scissors contest. Link won every time, well just not this time. He lost to Roy, and oh boy, wasn't this Hylian pissed.

"Shit!" Link cursed when Roy slammed his rock fist on Link's scissor shaped hand.

Roy cackled in joy. "Finally! Haha, got to go clean the basement elf boy."

Link thwacked the back of his head. "Oh shut it Pervian (Roy's last name, well not really but, he's Roy Pervian to me. Leave me alone). You are just happy that you won at something in your life.

Roy looked hurt. "Link, that hurt. That wasn't very nice. Now, go before Master Hand throws you in."

Master Hand pointed a finger at Link. "Get in that damn basement and give me the trash. It'll take you only a minute."

Link scowled, putting a hand through his sandy beach hair. "Fine, I'll be back. If I die, one of you bury me in Zelda's room."

Zelda, who heard his words frowned. "Um, no. You aren't going in my room as a stinky corpse. You would stink up the place!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Girls." He muttered.

Master Hand grabbed a flashlight off the counter. "Here, take this. You'll need it. It gets dark down there."

Link grabbed the flashlight angrily. "I'm not retrieving anything but, the trash. No special favors." Then, he swung the basement door open, entered the dark, damp cellar and slammed the creaky door closed.

* * *

Link flicked on the flashlight and blinked, the dust giving some annoyance to his eyes. There was piles of cardboard boxes filled with photos, books and other useless stuff Link didn't have time to check out. There was a rusted statue of Mario, it was coated in silver. Link remembered that this was "Metal Mario" from stage 10 of Adventure Mode. Then, if Luigi was unlocked; you would face the "Metal Bros." They were easy to defeat. The statue actually was a machine, run on wires. Link shuddered as he moved into the basement, the cold stare of the Metal Mario beginning to creep him out. Link found the trash bag easily, it was smack dab in the middle of the room. In front of a door. Link blinked. The door was metal, like the statue and written in bright red letters was, "Do Not Enter." Link frowned. What could be so scary in the basement? Link thought for a moment.

"I wonder what's behind the door. I mean, this just creeps me out, that A. there would be a door here saying DO not ENTER and B. they need to get rid of that f****** metal statue. It is so eerie." Link said aloud. He heard his voice echo, which was weird. The basement wasn't that big, and it didn't go underground.

Link shrugged. Oh well, wouldn't kill to see what was behind the door, I mean he would only be a minute. Link twisted the knob on the door, it creaked open. Link shone the flashlight beam down the corridor which led from the locked door. There appeared to be nothing. Link paused, uncertain on what he should do. If I were him, I would have just grabbed the trash bag and walked out. Well, Link obviously isn't me. He went in through the door, leaving it open. And what he didn't notice, was the eyes of the Metal Mario statue follow him as he walked in.

* * *

If Link thought the basement was cold, then the hallway he was in must have been the ninth area of hell, frozen over. Link rubbed his arms together, his breath freezing in the air. It fell, like an icicle, curved in a weird matter. As Link walked, the shadows of his silhouette in the light of the flashlight danced creepily along the walls. Link looked back to make sure nothing was wrong behind him. He hated those movies when the evil being, or ghost was right behind the actor/actresses in the film then you got that surprise moment which would make you scream and piss yourself. Ah, good times. Link took a deep breath, the chilled air starting to hurt.

"_Why is the area like this? I need to tell Master Hand about this. Like a heater, some more light would be nice. Wait, is there even a light switch," _Link thought. He fingered the wall on both sides. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Link frowned. That is odd. "_There aren't any windows, no sun roof. It's just a dark and eerie hallway no matter what time of day it is and actually my flashlight isn't doing it's job very well." _

Link didn't have to worry about light. There was plenty of it in the next room. It was a long hallway that expanded in both directions. There were crates, massive wooden crates in the corners of the room. Link frowned, he had no idea of what this was. There was no sun roof or windows in the room either but, a huge glass chandelier. There, for some strange reason was a cage in the middle of the hallway. Just a cage, cold, silent and gray. Link touched the bars of the cell, and they were oddly warm. The chandelier couldn't have been making that much light. Link shrugged, nothing important here. He'll just ask Master Hand about the cage later. As he was about to walk out, he heard the hiss.

He turned back, wondering where it came from when he saw it. The it, he was looking at was huge, and black. It had four blades in it's hands, and two heads; each with two ghostly white eyes. Link reached for his Master Sword, something about this wasn't sitting right. The figure also had a heart of some sort, a huge red orb that grew and shrank as the thing moved. What was odd was that, this thing had appeared in the cage. It obviously wasn't there when he looked earlier. Link did a double take, wondering if the thing would disappear if he looked away. Nope, it was still there. Then it spoke and Link still remembered the voice to this day, the eerie and menacing chill the voice contained. It was scratchy and raspy, almost sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

"How kind of you to join me? I see the DO NOT ENTER sign on the door didn't get into your brain, now did it?" the figure asked.

"W-w-wh-wha-wha-what are you?" Link stuttered.

The dark figure laughed, both heads leaning back to laugh. "We are a pair, a body of darkness united by the swords we hold and the sphere that keeps us alive. Master Hand found us in the Ruins, thought we would be interesting to study then threw us in here."

"Why?"

One of the heads snapped an icy glare towards Link, the two white slits that were eyes now blue, cerulean. "Because, we didn't fit. Because we were something he's never seen. Then, our Master was destroyed by you guys, the world we were going to live in being crushed. We are one of the only remnants left of our prestigious force."

"Your leader? Who was that?" Link asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

The figure shrieked. "Our master Tabuu. The Subspace Emissary you idiotic excuse for an elf. We were servants to the glorious Tabuu and you and the rest of your shitty party we know as Smashers killed him. For no good reason. Well, I have a good reason to kill you."

Link backed up nervously. "You can't kill me. Your in a cage." Then he noticed something else, neither of the heads were talking, their were speaking and had mouths, yet the mouth wasn't working.

One of the heads cocked slightly. "DO I need a cage to kill you? No. We simply break it." Then, the four blades shot out from the figure and the cage fell with a shatter. Link screamed and ran for his life.

One of the heads clucked their tongue. "Hmmm, such a weakling. Shall we give chase?"

The other head, the one on the left nodded. "We will give chase. Make them feel our pain. They must not know our real name, to them we are The Shade Clingers."

The right head's mouth frowned. "I like our original one better."

The result was a slap in the neck by a sword. The left head turned their mouth into a sneer. "We no longer know our original name. But, now we give our revenge. Are you ready smashers, cause here we come." Then the Shade Clinger began to spin, spin like a dark hurricane till it floated like a rocket down the hall. Link made one mistake when he left. He left the door to the hallway open...

* * *

Marth checked his watch and frowned. "Gee, Link is taking a long time getting trash. What do you think he's doing?"

Roy shrugged. "I think he's reading one of Peach's rejected novels as a princess needing to get saved. I mean, Peach come on, you already have that life style yet you can't even write it? Pshaw. That shows how badly you suck at literature."

Peach smacked him in the face. "Well, Roy; you wouldn't want to be the person who would have to save me over and over again would you?"

Bowser, who was nearby; who heard the two comments rolled an eye. "Yeah, you also don't want to be the person who gets their ass kicked just wanting what they want."

Peach and Roy were both going to comment when Link came hurtling from the basement. He slammed the door and locked it. Link's face was pale, his eyes small. Sweat poured down his face and blood was trickling from a cut on his arm.

Marth frowned. "Link, what the hell happened to you down there?"

Link ran over to Master Hand. "We need to leave. Their coming for us."

Roy furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's coming for us?"

Link gasped. "They call themselves the Shade Clingers. They were locked in a cage that was from this hallway down there. I went through a door to get down there, just curious at what to see what was down there in the restricted zone."

Ike stood. "That's foolish. You saw a spider, then became a girl, squealed and ran out," Ike made his way to the basement door and flung it open, looking down the stairs. "Nothing there. See, Link; it's in your head." Well, Ike you are wrong, very wrong.

There came a loud, ear-splitting shriek as a blade suddenly, went through Ike's neck. and lifted him in the air. Everyone jumped back, screaming. Blood was pouring out of Ike. He tried clawing at the blade when he dropped, dead to the floor, the crimson pool budding from underneath him.

"WHAT THE F*** IS THAT!?" Roy screams, pointing.

The Shade Clinger looked at the lava haired swordsman and threw a blade into his chest. Roy went flying into the wall, the sword impaling him. Master Hand flew in front of the smashers.

"Everyone, run! I'll hold off this abomination." Master Hand growled.

Link and the other smashers in the room ran for their life. The Shade Clinger growled low and crossed the blades over the aura heart. A small, black sphere of power formed at the X of the blades and then released from the hold. The power hit Master Hand in the palm, and soon the hand began to scream. A black line began running through the terrestrial hand's fingers, it sprouting like a black vein. Then Master Hand exploded, black guck and golden blood called ichor splattering the walls. Yep, he was dead.

Outside, Link and everyone else made for the hills when the front door to the mansion exploded, sending everyone to the ground. Red felt something grab around his foot and pull him back. He screamed, before his throat was slit with a sword. Pit turned bravely to the Shade Clinger and sent an arrow at it, aiming for the face. The shade twirled around, the arrow running straight through it as if it was a ghost. Pit looked in surprise as the whirlwind then opened up around him, the blades cutting him in half. Link stopped in the dirt, nearly everyone at the head of the hill. Link gave Marth a look.

"Marth, I need you to distract that thing. The big, radiating sphere in the middle is it's heart. When it grows big, it can be injured or destroyed. I need you to distract it so I can kill it." Link whispered hurriedly.

Marth closed his eyes, nodded and then charged, jumping over the Shade Clinger. He thought his victory was lived when the sword was thrust into his heart. Marth screamed, the pain exploding his entire body. The Shade Clinger's heart opened up. Link unsheathed his sword and then threw the blade, like a spear. It went straight through the creature's heart. Marth flopped to the ground, dead. There was a loud wail, a loud scream as the Shade Clinger leaned in, the blades falling from it's hands. It tried grasping the sword, which was stuck in the heart as a weird pinkish liquid was seeping out. Then a small explosion rocketed through the vicinity, as the Shade Clinger shattered into a million pieces. Marth's body shriveled up on the spot. Link sunk to his knees.

At least six of his friends were dead, Marth dead because of an idea he had. Master Hand was dead, the strongest being alive now killed by a demon of Subspace. He heard his name being called and he turned around. Zelda was running towards him, tears streaming down her face. Link grabbed her in a hug, as she sobbed into his arms. Link felt a moment of peace, the deaths of Marth, Pit, Ike, Red, Roy, and Master Hand not mattering. And as the smashers made their way back into the mansion, there was a cold whisper in the air. The words were being repeated over and over again. The words were-

"We will return, mark our words. Darkness always thrives when there is light. You are not safe from us again. Till me meet again, Shadays."

* * *

**... Well that just happened. So yeah, creepy. Very creepy. If you don't know what the "Shade Clinger" was, it is an enemy in the Subspace Emissary called a Shadays or something similar. I just thought Shade Clinger sounded better. Due to this chapter and maybe others being very dark and very scary, I might consider changing the rating to M for disturbing scenes and dark imagery. Tell me what you think in a review! I am having the next three chapters being tossed around my head and I settled for Chapter 3 dealing with Meta Knight and it is called Alternate Personalities. Hmmm, sounds creepy. So, if I don't go to bed even later tonight, I will see if Subspace Reawakening and Myths of Adventure can be updated. Been a good week and a half or more. Got to get back in the gist. Thanks you guys. Love you guys! And in your review, tell me if I need to change the rating of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Alternate Personalities

**Hey everyone, TOAL here with a new chapter of Don't Touch the Photo. This story chapter is Rated T. It will get darker and scarier still. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed this story for it blows my mind that you all think that I'm skilled with horror. Hmmm, now I need a story focused on horror with an actual plot, that isn't a one-shot. Hmmm, any suggestions? Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3 of Don't Touch the Photo: Alternate Personalities.**

* * *

As you all probably know, people have dark sides. And that these dark sides are seen, sometimes frequently or sometimes rarely. Many people can decided whether a side of someone is truly evil or just genuinely full of anger. Sometimes these dark sides hide in an alternate universe, trapped inside mirrors or in dreams that then try to get a grasp of the side they are living as. In other words, an evil understudy that want's to kill everything and everyone. During the Subspace Emissary, inside the Great Maze, Tabuu had managed to create memories of each and every of the thirty-two smashers who were caught in Tabuu's Off Waves. After Master Hand had been revived, the smashers collected every shadows smasher which they then called a false. These false smashers were thrown into mirrors, to parallel every movement a breathing smasher did. And, there was no way out of the mirror. Well, till Meta Knight decided to be a nice asshole...

* * *

Meta Knight threw his cape around his shoulders, and tied it to the back of his armor. His beady yellow eyes poked out from his solid cold mask, where no one could see his face. Not one person has seen Meta Knight's face. And he was going to happily keep it that way. Meta Knight fitted the two pallid gloves around his stubby white skin and squeezed his fingers by making a fist, the blood beginning to circulate around his fingers. The sun was shining outside, and the sounds of the youngsters running around filled Meta Knight's ears. He smiled behind his mask, the sweet laughter of Lucas filling the air, Ness's smart comments protruding the surface. Very well, Meta Knight did not have all day to listen to the kids outside. He was probably needed somewhere else.

He opened the door to his dorm, where King Dedede and Kirby were both still slumbering, their bellies full from last night's feast. Meta Knight turned his bedside lamp off and then closed the door behind him with a click. And as he did so, he got the attention of a smasher. It was Marth.

"Oh, there you are Meta Knight." Marth said happily.

"May I help you Mr. Lowell?" Meta Knight asked, his voice the steady monotone.

A shadow cast over Marth's face and he absentmindedly ran a hand through his electric blue hair. "I have been looking for you all day. Master Hand would like to talk to you."

Meta Knight frowned. "Why does Master Hand want to talk to me?"

Marth shrugged and began walking away. "Beat's me Meta. Something about the false smashers we found in the Great Maze or something. Like, a checkup. Lucario has that cold you know, so he needs someone else, well I think so anyway."

Meta Knight nodded. "Thanks Marth. I'll go see him right away," Meta Knight said. Then he began to think. "_That's odd. I've never been told that we have to monitor our alternate personalities. And when did Lucario ever do it? Weird. I'll need to ask Master Hand." _

* * *

Master Hand looked up from it's book when the knock on the door suddenly stopped the calm atmosphere of it's study. "Come in, you son of a bitch."

The door opened, and Meta Knight walked in, his iron shoe tapping the floor angrily. "Excuse me Master, but, I was particularly told that I had to see you. And if that's how you'll address me and then to also waste me time, then I'll just leave."

Master Hand rose abruptly, and closed it's book. The hand turned a deep shade of crimson. "My apologies Meta. Please take my apology. I guess Marth finally found you?"

Meta nodded again. "Yes he did. Said he was wasting all his precious time trying to find me. Anyway, apparently I need to check up on the false smashers we have somewhere on the compound?"

Master Hand came from behind it's desk. "Yes. Lucario fell ill and we have a protocol to follow. We have to check the disgusting beings we have captured. The holding chamber is the farthest hall on the left, next to the basement. Don't go into the basement but, go into the door. Trust me, don't go in the basement."

Meta backed up away uneasily. "Um, sure whatever. What do you want me to do?"

Master Hand cleared it's throat. "Just make sure orderly contact has been issued and do not make any conversation with the smashers in that room. They will try and get you to let them free. If you do that, well we're all dead. So good luck and don't tarry. I expect you to be back in ten minutes."

Meta nodded once more. "As you wish Master Hand. As you wish." Meta Knight closed the door and then did exactly what Master Hand told him to do.

* * *

The door to the Chamber of Prisoners (where the falses are held) was a solid gray door, with a key hole. Meta Knight breathed heavily and tried to see if he had a miscellaneous key somewhere in his armor that could fit the lock. Well, Meta Knight didn't need one as he heard the gray door unlock from the other side. It swung up nosily, and white mist came from the other side, like a carbon freezing chamber. Meta Knight knew what the air was as soon as he felt it through his gloves. Nitrogen. Meta Knight walked through and immediately felt scared. Down the chamber were thirty two mirrors, sixteen on every side. His mask began to fog up so he wiped it clean. Meta Knight slowly made his way down the aisle, his footsteps making eerie sounds as his foot made contact with the tile. Each mirror was solid blue but, if you leaned in, it would be a warped purple and black, the sky of Subspace. Meta Knight felt the sudden urge to stop and look in one. Meta Knight gave a wary glance at the name that was written on a golden plaque. It read, Meta Knight.

Meta Knight wondered what his alternate personality was like, so like what any curious being would do, he turned. Biggest fluke in his life. The mirror's background shifted as a figure began to walk up to the front of the mirror. A shiver went down Meta Knight's spine. It was him, in an evil form. What scared him even worse was that there was no mask on the other Meta Knight's face. You saw the flesh of the other being. Meta Knight gave another glance at the golden plaque, and had the name of what the false was called. It read, Sparx.

Sparx's face was a slate color, with a mixture of obsidian, orchid and citrine. Sparx's face also had cuts running along the sides of his face like shark gills, these cuts having cardinal blood seeping out. Sparx's eyes were a beige color, as if it was an insect trapped in amber. There was a twinkle behind Sparx's eyes as if he knew a dirty little secret. Sparx was wearing Meta Knight's armor, except it looked as if it had been doused in blood and then ripped apart by a wild animal. Sparx had a sword by his side, a three foot long, stygian iron sword, a ruby encrusted at the hilt. Then Sparx spoke, and it was as if the temperature in the room had dropped thirty degrees. Something was telling Meta Knight that whatever Sparx was, he was something not to mess with.

"Aren't you the famous Meta Knight, the person I'm based off of?" Sparx asks, tilting his head to the side. His voice was dissonant, and off-key as if every syllable couldn't be pronounced clearly.

Meta Knight palpitated. "You are absolutely correct Sparx. I am Meta Knight. I have come to check on you."

Sparx made a surprised face. "You just came to check on me? Am I that important?"

Meta Knight shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not the one who comes in and checks on you people anyway."

Sparx hissed at the word people. "Don't say that word. I am no person. I am a creation of Subspace, a spitting image of glory. You worthless smashers don't deserve the mention of being a person. As I was told before the Great Asunder took place, we were your dark sides. Every "person" has a dark side."

Meta cocked his head. "I don't understand what you mean Sparx."

Sparx's face lightened, it was obvious. "Well, then why don't I show you what it's like to be a glorious spitting image of greatness itself?"

Meta Knight didn't know what happened next but, all of a sudden he saw a deformed hand reach for his gloved hand that was on his sword. Meta Knight tried to squirm away but, Sparx had a firm grip on Meta Knight's golden sword. The sword went flying from the sheath and then slammed into the mirror. The mirror shattered, millions of crystalline shards of glass falling to the carbon chamber floor. Meta Knight saw Sparx leap out of the mirror, his hand on his obsidian sword. Meta Knight tried to stand as Sparx slammed into him, grabbing the golden sword that was askew on the floor.

"Now, let me see how my killing skills are. I've been a little rusty." Sparx said nonchalantly.

Meta Knight screamed. "No, don't!"

Sparx slashed both swords in an X formation, beheading the poor knight. Meta Knight's severed head fell back to the ground with a flop, a pool of blood beginning to form. Sparx tossed the golden sword into the shattered mirror and made his way to every other mirror and destroyed those as well, the falses springing out like a plant, each with an evil look on their face.

"My brethren, we have been released from our mirror prison. Take back what is ours!" Sparx shouted. The other falses roared happily and surged out of the carbon chamber, their first victim to be the one who imprisoned them all. Then one by one, the Smashers would all fall, due to a careless knight.

Sparx heard the guttural screams of Master Hand echoing down the halls, the sounds of metal against metal. The Smasher's time to fall was beginning. Sparx licked the blood off his sword, the bitter liquid of life satisfyingly going down his throat. It had been a long while since he had any blood. Sparx swung his sword once more and then slid into his sheath.

"_Hmmmm, I do like my alternate personality, it was stupid!" _Sparx thought to himself.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't particularly horror I should say but, it could have been if you allowed it to. This chapter was based off the R- rated movie Mirrors which, the movie poster still gives me nightmares after seeing the poster at a movie theater seven years ago! Do not watch! You will scare the SHIT out of you. Anyway, besides that, I imagined Sparx has a mix between Marx and Meta Knight, just a mixture of the names and how I wanted Sparx's face to be the sky in Subspace. A new fanfiction will be started this evening or tomorrow and is the first one on my gift list. It is called The Third Side of a Coin and is for Shadowfan9001. Others will follow in either the SSBB category or the Pokémon category. Be on the look out. Please review, review, review and maybe, somehow I can find time during my impossible schedule to get something done. The weekends are my only free time as of now so expect some slow updating. Sorry. Thank you all and LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~TOAL**


	4. Chapter 4: Heart Disease

**Hey everyone, TOAL here with a new chapter in DTTP, Heart Disease. This focuses on some people I don't write about. And they are Mario, Luigi, and Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom group. A case of jealousy, taken too far. And, Cross Examined is to be updated soon, the winner of the poll being Lucas with four votes by general agreement. This, Myths of Adventure, and Third Side of a Coin are all set to be finished in October, with my new Hunger Games sequel and Pokémon sequel to be coming out as well. Cross Examined, and Subspace Reawakening to not have set dates due to me not knowing the date of ending. I don't even know how long Subspace Reawakening will be. Yikes. And to my loyal reviewers, Psychic Karate, Starstorm Kennedy, Shadowfan9001, Steam Powered Hedgehog, Asummer6, Dreaming Plebian, AngelicLand, and xFlandre Scarletx. I am grateful for all of your support and everyone else who has looked at my works. Please enjoy chapter four, Heart Disease. And for this, I made Luigi and Mario lose their Italian accent of adding an a, only because the story moves better without it.**

* * *

"Oh! Luigi! This is one of the most beautiful cakes I have ever seen!" cried Peach, lacing her gloved fingers together.

Luigi turned a deep shade of velvet, wringing his apron, which was covered in paste and flour. His moustache was bristling under his controlled breath, sweat dripping down the sides of face. "Th-th-thanks Peach. I'm glad you like it."

Peach flung her arms around Luigi. "Oh! You are so adorable Lu! You are so funny, so cute when you are nervous! I'm glad you like it, that I like it."

Luigi gave a quick glace at his towering cake, which stood impressively on the pedestal. It was a wedding cake, for Mario and Peach, who had been married for nearly a month and never had received a cake. Luigi had taken up the task to create the best cake for the newlywed couple. A massive, vanilla ice cream cake, with Mario and Peach together on the top. Swirls of chocolate mousse spiraled down the sides, with edible piranha plant bulbs, lights of pink and red laced around the cake. And in the middle, was one of Peach's perfect fruits, a golden peach filled with strawberry cream. It was truly going to be a night to remember, Luigi just didn't notice it.

Then Mario had entered, his plumber suit replaced by a crisp, midnight suit. And a pink rose covered in perfume pocketed in the small flap near his left shoulder. His eyes were warmly greeted when he saw the cake, and he smiled. Then his features withered when he saw Luigi hugging Peach. A small seed of anger planted itself in his stomach. Mario kindly cleared his throat, which cause Luigi and Peach to retract from each other and give Mario a look.

"Yes Mario dear? Is there something you would like to say?" Peach asked, clearly annoyed.

Mario's eyes flashed, the blue color deepening. "I had just come by to see the cake. It is truly lovely."

Luigi heard the slight sound of hurt in Mario's face, he could see it on his face. He gave Peach a look. "Peach, may you give me a moment to talk with Mario?"

Peach nodded, absentmindedly twirling a lock of her lemonade hair. "Sure. I'll be outside honey-bun," she said to Mario, pinching his cheeks.

Mario watched his wife skip out of the kitchen then turned to give a contemptuous look at his brother. "So, Luigi, I walk in and see my wife hugging you. May you give me a reason as to why you are hugging her?"

Luigi raised a eyebrow. "Seriously? Mario, she loved the cake and hugged me. I don't see you doing that. And obviously I heard the sarcasm in your voice saying you loved my cake."

Mario placed his arms behind his back, leaning against the metal counter. "Well, it sends off bad vibes Luigi. And, it shows that she cares for you. YOU have never gone to the depths of Bowser's ass trying to save her, so you don't even deserve her affection. And, when have has she ever asked you to marry her? Exactly. Don't be flinging your love for other people!"

Luigi wanted to slap himself. "Are you jealous of me Mario? Seriously? Dude, she is _married _to you. Not me. And, not once have I ever showed that I fancied her. She is yours, and you make that perfectly clear."

Mario began to unbutton the cuff of his suit. "Luigi, it sounds like you are jealous of me."

Luigi wanted to scream. "I AM NOT JEALOUS OF YOU MARIO! I am compared to you for not being a star. Remember, I was the one who saved you from King Boo. And you have the decency to even dare think I am jealous of you. I am not jealous. I just dislike the idea of comparison for we are two separate people."

The air in the room could have been cut with a knife, the blood of both Italian brothers heating. Then, Peach reentered with a camera, hung around her neck. "Sorry to interrupt, but, I want to take a picture of the cake." She snaps a shot.

Mario cleared his throat. "Peach, honey, Luigi and I are talking. Do you mind giving us some space?"

Peach nodded again. "Of course Mario, but, first I must thank Luigi for all the work he did on the cake." And she leaned over and kissed him. Big mistake.

Mario felt the color sink off his face, as he saw Peach connect her lips to Luigi's in a passionate kiss. Something inside Mario burst, his heart, causing a wave of crimson liquid to flow on his internal organs. He never saw Luigi's horrified expression, his hazel eyes widening in shock. Something in Mario's mind began to break down, his thoughts now turning black and into malicious hate. Images flew by, Mario saving Peach numerous times within a week, dodging fireballs, kicking Goombas in the butt, knocking out Bowser Jr., and then to have Peach, his wife go and kiss a low life like his brother was insulting. And then Mario's grasp of sanity broke, a knife chopped it and threw it out. Let the insane Mario take it's place.

Mario screamed, so loud the cake pedestal rattled. Peach broke her lip lock and stared at Mario, her expression blank. Luigi's face began to turn pallid, and he backed up, knowing Mario was going to lose it. All of sudden there was a flash of silver as Mario grasped the knife on the counter and then, leaping like a monkey drove the blade into Peach's chest.

Scarlet spewed everywhere, a loose shriek emitting from Peach's lips as she sunk to her knees, the jagged knife, now drenched in blood was wretched from her chest. Mario's suit was now flecked with crimson, his pink rose turning into the color of chalk. He locked eyes with Luigi, the calm blue now a ferocious black. Luigi groped for the door handle which led into the storage closet then flung it open, then swung it shut.

* * *

On the other side of the wooden door, Luigi had pressed a gloved hand up to his sweaty forehead, his face now a white sheet. His hazel eyes were wide in shock. He had just seen Mario kill his wife, in a single motion of a swipe with a blade. And he was next, for Mario now had an insane idea of him and Peach having an affair. Stupid princess for kissing him on the mouth. Then Luigi let out a petrified scream.

Mario had sunk the blade into the wood, now diving into the other side of the door, almost cutting off Luigi's ear. Mario had drew a line down the door, revealing a small crack to try and swoop his arm in. Mario grabbed a part of Luigi's apron and Luigi screeched, grabbing a nearby pan and slammed it on Mario's hand.

There was a wicked growl, and Luigi threw his apron on the ground, running to the back of the storage closet. There was the sound of a heavyset mass slamming their mass against the door. Then with a sickening sound the door fell with a clatter, Mario standing amid the dust cloud, his eyes feral, the knife glinting off the sunlight. Luigi was praying that someone would come running at the sounds of the screams and the sounds of things breaking. And no one was running, Luigi had to escape from his brother somehow, or die trying.

Mario cocked his head. "Dear, dear, dear. Looks like I ruined my suit with blood and dust. Oh well, a little more wouldn't hurt. Just let me get everything that my wife gave you out of your stomach. Then, if you are still alive, I will try to heal you. Which by the way is a big if and big will. Just saying."

There was a moment of silence, and tension. Then Mario launched forward, diving his blade down. Luigi ducked, under Mario's legs, as Mario slammed down, his knife getting stuck in the rungs of the cabinet. Luigi ran back, then felt searing pain in his shoulder, when he felt the knife fly into his shoulder. He toppled, and Mario launched himself onto his brother, wrenching the knife from Luigi's back.

"Mario, stop! You are over reacting!"

"_I'm over reacting? _That is foolish Luigi. I was not the one who sold himself to my spouse." Mario said coldly.

Luigi drew his head back and rammed it into Mario's face. There was a howl of fury as Luigi rebounded himself and ran for his life, toppling his cake over as Mario drew himself up, his nose bleeding. Mario launched himself once more at Luigi who had slammed the door to the kitchen. Luigi, on the other side heard a sound of metal hitting wood, something rebounding off the door and a small wince of pain. Luigi turned the knob to the kitchen slowly, then gasped. Mario was lying on the ground, his suit stained by his blood and Peach's, the metal knife embedded in his throat. His blade had turned on him, when it hit the metal door. Mario was dead.

Suddenly, there was a hand clamped down on Luigi's shoulder and the Italian plumber jumped miles. He turned and saw Lucario, the lupine's fur a cold cerulean. "I heard screaming and came as fast I could. Is that blood on the floor, and your cake toppled into oblivion?"

Luigi let Lucario get a full glimpse of the kitchen. "Peach kissed me, and Mario just lost it, thinking Peach and I were in an affair. He stabbed her then tried stabbing me. He killed himself, unintentionally."

Lucario had backed up from the kitchen. "I need to get Master Hand. Stay here." And Lucario ran off.

Luigi had entered the kitchen, kneeling by Peach, her soul long gone. He closed her eyes, and took Mario's destroyed rose and placed it over Peach's left hand. When he turned to his brother, the body was gone, with a small piece of paper. Luigi blinked. Yep, his brother's dead body had disappeared. Luigi grabbed the slip of paper. It was something Mario had written, the day he had been married. Luigi blinked, then read it, crystalline tears starting to spill down his face. It was in Latin.

_Est cor nostrum, hostem superat maximum. Nec mala non possumus videre dat potestatem facere conatur videbitis auxilium. Omnes recipiunt cor morbo._

And in English that reads, "Our heart is our greatest enemy. We can't see the evil it gives, nor can we see the help it tries to create. We all can receive heart disease."

* * *

**...I love this chapter for some reason, and I have no idea why. *scary* And, I added the Latin on purpose. I always wanted to show that Mario understood that his feelings would get in the way and he would cause some destruction within himself and affect everyone else around him. I am sorry is this was too graphic and this is a Rated M chapter. Most of the chapters are not as descriptive as this. Did you like the way I portrayed Mario before he went cuckoo? Please tell me in the reviews. Chapter 31 of Cross Examined will be Friday or Saturday. Subspace Reawakening and Myths of Adventure will be the same. Third Side of a Coin has been updated, and DTTP will be updated next week at the earliest, with Chapter 5, Prank Taken too Far with Marth, Ike, and Roy. Thanks, and Love you ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mind's Curse

**Hello everyone, Paradigm here with the LAST chapter of DTTP, due to other pressing projects *cough Cross Examined cough* I've decided to end this early, instead of going to eight chapters like I wanted. I've yet again screwed with all of your minds, with the chapter names. This is now called Mind's Curse, my new favorite character to pick on, Marth. This is more of a horror within himself, he is the horror, nothing bad happening to him per say. Actually if I tell you, I'll ruin it! This chapter is based off of Edgar Allan Poe's story, Tell-Tale Heart, a creepy but, brilliant story of a man's creative may to kill someone, due to a eye that scares the living daylights out of them. In the end, his own guilt and mind starts to mess with him, hence having a mind curse. Cross Examined will be updated soon, I promise you that. Subspace Reawakening is actually the hardest for me to write due to lack of creativity within the story, and trying to create character development. Anyway, enjoy my grand master-piece, Mind's Curse. This, is actually short, for some reason. I just wanted it finished.**

* * *

People tell me I have a within my mind. I scoff at them, how foolish do those imbeciles think I really am? It puzzles me, on how so ignorant everyone around me is. Just yesterday, Lucas ran into the screen door again, crying for a silly pink Band-Aid. Foolish upstart. Wolf spilt coffee all over me this morning, the ass didn't even apologize. I swear, I will kill him. Ah, swearing. Ah, killing.

Killing.

What a demonic word. It does use your brain, to devise strategy but, I am not merciless. I would never kill someone, ever, in my life. No matter how much I hate them. Well, one exception.

Ike Griel. Ugh, that dude gets me so pissed. His cobalt hair is darker than mine, my stupid cerulean wave. It irks me at how strong he is, when he lifts his sword Ragnell, and is ready to slam my face in. I cannot stand to look at him and not feel jealous. He attracts all the girls, while I'm called a girl.

Then he has those dark opal eyes, that send shivers down my spine. Those eyes haunt me, they are vultures, which follow my every move. He asks me what am I staring at and I lie, I must. He will kill me if I told him how much I hated his eyes, his muscles, his entire existence.

Am I a psycho? Haha, you could say that if you didn't wish to be fair. I am worse than psycho. I have a mind set higher than most Smashers, only Lucario has beaten me in such practice. He is actually my teacher.

Sword fighting is also my exception to my brilliance. I look at a battle and before I even make my first move, I have calculated the trajectory of my swing, and the opponent's attack as well. I study the consequences of attack against the other and it has helped me greatly. I am second on the list of which Smashers are the greatest at fighting, number one being that Ike. I grumble to myself every night.

How to destroy him, how do you destroy him... My darkest fears will become reality to Ike Griel.

It began a week later, the crisp and quiet night of November 1st, 2013. Ike went to bed early, and I was lucky, for he was the only one in his dorm tonight, Link was gone for vacation and wasn't to arrive till tomorrow morning. I could easily kill him now. Using Falchion, my trusted partner which has beheaded kings and toppled dynasties, I shall stab Ike Griel in the stomach, hear him cry, then gag him, so he chokes on his own blood. Yes, this will be enjoyable. Hehehe.

Time slowly passed, the seconds drifting into minutes, minutes into an hour, an hour turning to hours of waiting in front of Ike's room, to kill my "twin." Ike and I were no twins. The man was practically a twit, a dummy. I think the highest he could count to was ten.

As I sat, pondering on Ike's math skills, I had slipped out of my Indian position, and slammed into the wall. Ike sputtered awake, screaming, Ragnell lashing out in a golden arch. I tensed, not going to move a muscle. Would he get out of bed and check what caused him to awake so suddenly? Nah. Ike wasn't bright, I had nothing to worry about. I quietly made my way over to Ike and shook the guy's shoulder. He awoke, so suddenly, showing me those hateful cobalt eyes. I was ready to kill him.

My mind enjoyed the thought.

Ike smiled pleasantly when he saw me. "Oh, hello Marth. Care to ask me why all of a sudden, you are in my room?"

I shrugged. "Sort of. I want to spar with you."

Ike looked at the clock. "Now? It's nearing four in the morning."

Ok, so he had some sense on what was right and what was wrong. Still made him an idiot.

"And, for another reason as well." I said calmly. I showed Falchion.

"You came prepared?" Ike asked.

I showed him the dirty cloth as well. "Preparation indeed my friend."

I stabbed. Falchion entered his chest, a quick jab. It went in farther than I expected. Ike screamed, and I lunged forward, to push the cloth into his mouth. The cotton rag turned crimson, then even deeper. I heard a chocking sound as Ike began to convulse. I wasn't ready for what happened next. All of a sudden, Falchion came launching out of Ike's gut and hit the ceiling like a rocket. The sword went flying.

Into my throat.

It pinned me against the wall, the pain instantaneous.

I wanted to scream but, I was already dead.

Stone, cold dead.

Curse my mind.

* * *

***Shivers* Still the creepiest one to me. Sorry for it being so small but, I hope you have enjoyed the small trail down the dark side of my brain. I am still laughing at how people say I really am good at horror. I'm not! This is the beloved end to my second most popular story on my profile. Thank you all so much! More SSBB projects and Pokémon projects in the next few months. And, bonus question in the review, which was your favorite horror journey and why? Love you all. Please review!**

**~Paradigm**


End file.
